choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Hero Theory Page
Welcome to Hero Theory Page. This is a place where you can discuss confirmed, debunked, and unconfirmed theories from the Hero series. Current & Unconfirmed Theories *'Silas Prescott': There is a small rumor going around that Silas Prescott is still alive. *'Poppy and Dax': Some fans believe that Poppy and Dax will get superpowers in Volume 2. *'New Villains in Volume 2': There are currently several theories involving who the villain will be in Volume 2. **These include a General Zod-esque villain from the Prism Dimension, a non-powered Supervillain who uses gadgets, and an entire group of Supervillains who counteract your team of Superheroes. *'New Love Interests in Volume 2': There are various theories that there will be new love interests in Volume 2. **With Caleb's slowly changing attitude, he is considered a possible love interest. It is also believed that there will be another female love interest, since Volume 1 only had one female love interest. Some fans believe that Officer Dawes may become a female love interest. *'Dystopia': Some fans believe that when the MC re-emerges from the Prism Dimension, Northbridge will be a dystopia overrun with Supervillians who have taken advantage of the MC's presumed death. *'Invasion Plot': Some fans believe that Hero, Volume 2, will revolve around an invasion from the Prism dimension. In Endless Summer, it is confirmed that Vaanu comes from the same planet as your MC. Furthermore, if you choose Vaanu's ending for Endless Summer, Everett Rourke is shown in a courtroom insanely screaming "The crystal people are coming...THEY'RE COMING FOR US ALL!". *'Endless Summer': Given that all the Choices stories take place in one universe, some fans believe that Endless Summer had to end in order for the events of Hero, Vol 2, to occur. It is also widely believed that Endless Summer and Hero will have a cross-over given that references to both series have been made in the opposite series. Notable examples include Silas Prescott and Everett Rourke being acquaintances, Grace's Catalyst Idol being acquired by Silas, and Vaanu being from the same Prism dimension as the Hero MC. Several fans have also pointed out that Endless Summer didn't have an outro message thanking the players for reading the series, which has led people to believe that we haven't seen the last of the Catalysts. *'Hazel': There is a small theory that Hazel will receive powers based on her research (as is common with several characters in the Superhero genre) and will become either an Animal themed hero or villain. *'Across the Void': Some believe that this is where the Prism Crystal came from. *'The Patel Surname': Due to sharing the same surname, it is believed that Poppy is related to Sereena Patel from LoveHacks. If this turns out to be true, it is likely they will either be sisters or cousins. It is also possible to be a situation similar to other characters sharing the same surname (Kara Sinclair, Heather Sinclair, and Addison Sinclair; Chris Winters and Samantha Winters) where the same surname doesn't mean they are related. Especially since Patel is a very common Indian surname. *'Grayson Prescott': It is possible Grayson finds out the truth about the MC via Dax and Poppy or the MC themselves. Confirmed Theories Debunked Theories Category:Theory Pages Category:Hero